This invention concerns an electrical motor to be used in various manufacturing activities and transportation.
The existing electrical motor with the coiled stator and coiled rotor that is energized through a distributor, has the following disadvantages:
limited output that can not be excceded;
the use of the existing electrical motor is limited by the active torque that has only a one way rotational direction;
energy waste due to the stationary stator.
The first objective is to present the principal elements that differenciate the new electrical motor with mobile stator from the existent electrical motor.
The second objective is to describe the governing principle of operation of the new electrical motor.